guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"It's Just a Flesh Wound."
Sounds like another Monty Python quote to me ;o) JP :http://paizo.com/image/product/catalog/IMPTYV/IMPTYVMP030_360.jpeg The Black Knight pwnz y00 all! -- 05:07, 28 July 2006 (CDT) the first person to make a w/p with all black kurzick armor and this skill gets to see me cry from laughter.-Only a Shadow I just noticed that you either can't see one arm in the icon art or it's been forcefully removed. Definitely Monty Python. *grin* Kessel 02:48, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Just to be picky the black knight says 'it's just a flesh wound' after he loses the first arm, not both. 'It's just a flesh wound' 'Your arms off!' 'No it isn't' 'What's that then!' 'I've had worse' 'No you haven't!' Maybe not verbatim, haven't watched it in a while, but it's definitely after the first arm loss :-) Echokin 18:26, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :Hmm, or just to be wrong. I'm getting old, the guy on the skill icon has an arm left but yeah, apparently the line after the first arm was "'tis but a scratch". Echokin 18:12, 30 October 2006 (CST) The black Knight RULES. The verbatim quotes are as follows: :"None shall pass."(another GW shout) :"What!?" :"None shall pass." :"I have no quarrel with you good sir knight, but I must cross this bridge." :"Then you shall die." :"I command you as King of the Britons to stand aside!" :"I move for no man." :"So be it!" :"Hiya! Hiya!, Hiya!" :Clang! :Arm cutting sounds. :"Now stand aside, worthy adversary." :"Tis' but a scratch." :"A scratch! Your arms' off!" :"No it isn't." :"But what's that then?"(Points to arm on the ground with sword) :"I've had worse." :"You lie!" :"C'mon you pansy!" :"Ahhhhhhhhh!" :More arm cutting sounds. :"Victory is mine!"(another GW shout) :"We thank the lord, that in thy mer-"(The black knight kicks him in the head) :"Ha! C'mon then!" :"What!" :"Have at you!" :"You are indeed brave sir knight, but the fight is mine." :"Oh, I do not say..." :"Look, you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left!" :"Yes I have." :"Look!" :"It's just a flesh wound." :"Look, stop that." :"Chicken!, Chicken!" :"Look, I'll have your leg." :"Right!" :Leg cutting sounds. :"Ooh." :"Right, I'll do you for that!" :"What?!" :"C'mere!" :"What're you gonna do, bleed on me?" :"I'm Invincible!" :"You're a loony." :"The Black Knight always triumphs!" :"Have at you!" :"C'mon then!" :More leg cutting sounds. :"Alright, we'll call it a draw." :"Come, Patsy." :"Oh, oh I see! Running away, eh? You yellow bastards! Come back here and take what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!" Whew, that was longer than I thought. Duncan Dragoon 01:45, 8 November 2006 (CST) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eMkth8FWno for the clip --Skullhat 03:03, 8 February 2007 (CST) trivia the only shout which isn't punctuated by a exclaimation mark. --Jamie 05:09, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :And only skill in lower case — Skuld 12:32, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Then shouldn't we mention that? — Esteroth12 12:51, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :Not really an elite shout, then. An elite comment? Elite one-liner? --Black Ark 05:51, 20 August 2006 (CDT) ::ROFL, elite one-liner! That was truely an elite comment by Black Ark, hehe. --Xeeron 09:56, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::I propose that it is either an elite remark or an elite observation. Hashmir 18:11, 11 January 2007 (CST) Interesting skill Combined with a condition transfer that can be used for other good purposes, this one looks like a pretty nice multipurpose skill with its low cost and lack of dependency. -- Jugalator [AB] 10:23, 12 August 2006 (CDT) Effectiveness of Paragon - Condition Removal This skill will not replace Restore Condition since it has double the recharge, doesn't heal, and gives deep wound to you. --Life Infusion 14:27, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Plague Touch/Sending, it's a shout instead of a spell. 84.71.82.238 23:14, 19 August 2006 (CDT) ::it doesn't transfer conditons, but it is one better then mend ailment thou. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:15, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :::Any reason (any?) why one would possily be using this over restore?-Thomas 15:39, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::It's not a spell, but a shout and therefore can't be interrupted/prevented. And the Deep Wound can be used in tactical situations through the use of Plague Sending/Touch to help the fight. Using that method, the Deep Wound can potentially last for 17-18 seconds. On reflection though, you automatically get the condition on use, so using Plague Sending the instant battle starts would put the enemy at a severe disadvantage. 220.233.103.77 04:39, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::::It's all about attributes, people. I'll admit, no one's going to look for an "IJAFW." Paragon in HA for condition removal over an RC monk (Unless they intend on spreading the deep wound. Even then, though, it's a bit iffy.). However, you have to think about the class it's in. Warrior's have Healing Signet, and most would contend many non-elite monk spells could easily out-heal it. However, primary warriors would have to be W/Mo's to do this, and they couldn't heal as good, what with low energy and energy regen, inability to use Healing Prayers runes, etc. (And using Healing Signet for healing as a secondary warrior is pretty dumb, so that's ruled out). Contesting that RC out-performs "IJAFW." is the same as saying a Monk heal spell (There's a lot of them, use your imagination) can out-perform Healing Signet. While both are true in that regard, Healing Signet is more accessible to Warriors, and "IJAFW." is more accessible to Paragons. I'm not sure (Didn't get a chance to play a Paragon during the first event), but I think Paragons have the same energy and energy regen as warriors. This makes "IJAFW." a better skill for Paragons to use, not for monks. DancingZombies 15:16, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::All valid points, but whenever you have the choice of including a monk primary in your party, you will make him deal with condition removal instead. Don't forget the biggest disadvantage: Monks have 4 regen, paragons 2. So this skill costs a primary Paragon twice as much energy as RC would cost a monk in relative terms. --Xeeron 09:56, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :But note that since this is a shout, it will always cost the Paragon 4 energy (-5 energy cost, +1 energy ally affected), has an instant activation and a 1 second recharge. In relative terms, this skill is very comparable to RC, since the Paragon is not primarily a healer. 220.233.103.77 20:04, 13 October 2006 (CDT) ::Why do people keep saying it's worse than RC? It doesn't heal, sure, but it's insta-cast, 1-s recharge, cant be interrupted, you can use it while KD'd, it can be used by a ranger/necro primary for better e-management, and it just has an awesome name. Not to mention the whole Plague Sending/Touch bonus. Finrod 00:54, 31 October 2006 (CST) :::FFS A-Net! Why the **** did you bring this skill in when you can have Cautery Signet!!!! ::::Cautery Signet deals with pressure, this deals with spikes (decent way to shuffle the ubiquotous Deep Wound off of the spike target quickly, if nothing else). — 130.58 (talk) 23:44, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::::Also, there are more anti-Signet skills than there are anti-Shout skills; and, wouldn't you get a return of some energy due to Leadership? Imho I still prefer Martyr, but that's just me. Paragons can do the job as well, but definitely not better. Entropy 23:55, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Also, this skill is more fun due to the 1337-ness of Monty Python?--Devils Apprentice 23:19, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::This skill is actually very 1337. Monks might heal with Rc, but with 10 leadership this doesn't cost you any additional energy so you can use it to eliminate ALL conditions from your party, also, since it's a shout you can just spam it cuz it doesn't have activation time anyway. And you can give your monks a skill like Divert Hexes(for HA) or Shield of Deflection for gvg. 1337. UnexistNL ::::::::You will never get more than one energy returned for this. You don't get energy based on allies in earshot when you use a shout but the number of allies affected by it, which is one (the single ally it targets). --Fyren 17:53, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I would appreciate it if people like UnexistNL would check their insane theories in practice before, before schooling all of us, how this is an awesome free condition removal. The fact that energy return is only 1 energy is clearly mentioned, just a bit up.--Spura 07:26, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Even if they are wrong, everyone has the right to their opinion and allowed to express it. (Not including illegal or morally wrong issues of course) -- Xeon 07:33, 3 April 2007 (CDT) No attribute. This skill should be no attribute, honestly, as it has no variables based upon the attribute level. Much like some other warrior skills. Kamahl 10:22, 2 September 2006 (CDT) I bet you there gonna add something like Req 4 motivation to link it to it maybe motivation will determine how long the flesh wound lasts :)Detraya fullvear 04:20, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :If they did that, it would probably end up like the Fragspike Virulence, which uses a low Death in order to get the effect to run out quickly. This would end up like that because the Deep Wound would last shorter if its duration changed with Motivation, so most would not have an Motivation points so they could give the longest deep wound to the enemy. Most likely, it will require Motivation points or else have a chance at failure. 67.136.34.226 11:10, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::Oh mah gawd they put a length lasting period on it like you predicted. Good job, but it doesn't change the simple underpoweredness of this skill. Perhaps if it said something like "Target ally and all nearby/adjacent allies lose all conditions. For each condition lost, you suffer from a unremovable (?) deep wound (Or it could say your maximum health is lowered by 20 percent) for 7...3 seconds per condition removed.", it'd be of some effective use. Ho hum. :::And it would be ridiculously complex :P --Ender A 11:37, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Don't forget "You Will Die!" — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:45, 12 December 2006 (CST) Use as a trigger for finales? It is 1 second recharge... perhaps you can use it on finales to keep them up considering this skill and all the finales are single target. This idea coul also apply to refrains, but refrains typically don't need to be reapplied THAT often since they last 20 seconds (without any reapplying). -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 13:55, 21 December 2006 (CST) :It doesn't trigger them. There's no shout effect on your target. --Fyren 16:29, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::This is also so if you're using an echo on yourself? Have you tested it to see if it counts as affecting the caster, if it does, this skill is going to have spectacular synergy with burning refrain. :::It doesn't trigger any shout-ending conditions. --Fyren 15:43, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::It also doesn't give the 1 energy you SHOULD get for using it, mark as a bug maybe? --Gimmethegepgun 21:01, 15 January 2007 (CST) arny trivia? I refrained from removing this in case there was a strong crowd that supported it It's also said in the movie "Last Action Hero" starring Arnold Schwarzenegger I personally think this is a monty python reference because of the number of other skills that have been found to link to this. -- Xeon 09:10, 3 February 2007 (CST) Trivia Cleanup I just did major cleaning up on the trivia section, as it was inaccurate, lengthy, and had odd random references. I seriously doubt anyone would agree this skill was based on the line being said once in the A-Team or KotOR (both of which were more-likely-than-not referencing Monty Python). I have a feeling people will try to continue changing things, but I just wanted to put here to let people know my reasons. Capcom 23:24, 4 February 2007 (CST) :I have a feeling the man in the skill icon just got hit with Eviscerate. But I won't add it to Trivia. ;) Entropy 23:26, 4 February 2007 (CST) :I think a lot of people editing the "Trivia" parts of articles don't seem to realize that you only need to link to the original reference or explain the trope and that immmediately leads anyone interested in learning about it to a much more comprehensive reference. — 130.58 (talk) 23:28, 4 February 2007 (CST) Energy Returned When using this skill do you only get 1 energy, since the shout only affected 1 ally, or 1 energy for each ally within earshot? VegaObscura 02:39, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Like every shout that targets a single ally, you will only get 1 energy back. --Heelz 03:33, 3 July 2007 (CDT) benefits this seems to have obvious benefits over RC, interruptible, shorter recharge, all only at the cost of recieving deep wound, yet I havent seen this being used ever. why is that?--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 18:42, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't heal. Monks are a staple in nearly every team build but Paragons aren't. The Hobo 18:49, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::1)It saves the other team the trouble of putting a deep wound on the IJAFW-user to spike them. 2)It doesn't heal. RC has a whopping 60+ health per condition removed. 3)Secondary paragon isn't nearly as helpful to a monk (assuming a monk is using it) as mesmer or elementalist. I was rather amused when I discovered it triggers Zealot's Fire, though. 19:10, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::why would a monk use it.. 67.162.10.70 19:14, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Thelordofblah was comparing it to RC. I assume that if he suggests that it should replace RC, he means that a monk use it. Besides, like The Hobo said, Paragons aren't a staple, and my other points still stand. 19:16, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm almost positive that he meant the monk bringing a different elite and having someone else (not necessarily paragon primary) spare their elite for this. This works fine on a midline that incorporates this into their build. Better than RC and the said midliner can have his elite for other things? Well that's a much broader largely dependent on the build, the setting (RC wins this over in most cases for HA), and other things. 67.162.10.70 19:27, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Maybe using this for removing conditions from the RC? Though this can be outperformed in most cases by Mending Touch...71.104.169.195 16:26, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::or more logically Draw Conditions 67.162.10.70 16:40, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yea I meant what 67.126 said.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 23:04, 23 July 2007 (CDT) National Lampoon's Euro Vacation This movie has this in it, but it's probably a Monty Python reference, as he refers to "I've still got one" or something. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 16:34, 13 July 2007 (CDT)